


Take Me Gently

by Angelas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelas/pseuds/Angelas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is helplessly in love. In love with someone who is already dating the biggest jerk of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this has always been one of my favorites. (: Probably the longest oneshot I've ever written.
> 
> Forwards we go! NaruGaa FTW. :3

**oOo**

“You're such a dick, you bastard!”

“I thought you liked that.. moron.”

“You're so full of it!”

“No,” a taunting chuckle was heard through the opposite line, “You are.”

Naruto took a moment to glare at his cellphone, wishing he had the ability to win an argument once in a while against the cocky Uchiha. He wasn't quite sure why he insisted on clinging onto the dissolving thread of what was his and Sasuke's dying relationship, or why he even tried, for the matter.

Maybe it was the mind-blowing sex. Or perhaps it was just pride. Either way, the least he could do was win in an argument once or twice.

“I'm cheating on you.”

“Oh? And I should care, why?”

“Fuck you, Sasuke. Just fuck you.”

“No thanks.”

And the call was finally dropped.

It was always that way.

A problem here or there, some minor disagreement, or even if Sasuke simply didn't like what Naruto dressed in that day, either way, a battle always ensued. Sometimes it was physical, sometimes it was all just a game of words. And those were definitely the ones Naruto hated the most.

But that's also when a certain someone came into cue.

Scowling childishly at his smartphone, Naruto quickly tapped in a set of familiar numbers, and waited, fingers tapping anxiously unto his desk.

He was fuming right about now. He needed someone to calm him down, maybe tell him how much cooler he was than Sasuke, how much hotter, or even how much smarter. Because he was definitely smarter than the Uchiha. Yep. Definitely.

“Hello?”

“Gaara? Hey man, what's up?”

“Nothing.. I'm just--”

“Awe, dude, you wouldn't believe this fucking bastard. Guess what he did this time!”

Gaara slowly narrowed his eyes to the side, watching at the way the wall in his room lived its life with green, saddened eyes. Was there ever a time when Naruto called him to genuinely say 'what's up' or 'how's life'? Would the day ever come?

It was always 'that bastard' this, 'that bastard' that.

Regardless, however, Gaara didn't mind. As long as Naruto still remained as a part of his life, (the most important part at that), someone to talk to, someone to count on, a... friend.

Gaara winced inwardly at the painful word, holding the phone closer to his ear.

“What happened, Naruto?” he asked, his voice small and timid.

“Alright, so here's how it went down, dude. This fucker told me me to come over last night at exactly nine, right? So I go the fuck over! Anyways, when I get there, I knocked on the door for about 20 fucking minutes, kicked it, everything! Anyways, I figured the bastard was sleeping, so I waited outside for about an hour. And you know what happens next? He drives up to the fucking driveway and tells me he just got home from a fucking party! Without ever telling me!”

Gaara stared blankly at his knees, knowing fully well that the angry blond on the other line wasn't nearly finished.

“Then he's like 'dude, sorry, but I'm tired as shit. Come over tomorrow, instead.' And he CLOSES the freakin' door in my FACE! Fucking fuck! Can you believe that?”

Gaara wanted to nod his head yes. Hell, he wanted to scream the word 'yes'. He wanted to announce it to the entire world on a pedestal, and howl it as loud as he possibly could at the very top of his lungs.

Yes. Yes, Gaara could believe it. Sasuke was, indeed, a bastard. Sasuke was the most careless, ungrateful, inglorious, self-loving, egotistical, intolerable fucking bastard he'd ever had the opportunity to ever hear about.

Yet.. Naruto stayed with him. Naruto devoted himself to him, every minute of every day, Naruto gave to him. To the bastard. Gaara looked to the side, defeated.

“No.. I can't,” he let out, picking harshly at the fabric of his jeans. “That's.. fucked up.”

“I know, RIGHT?” Naruto shouted, swiveling angrily on his chair. “I don't know why he's like that! Next time I see him, I'm gonna punch his face in!”

At a loss of words, or things to say in return, Gaara offered what he always did any time these kinds of situations arose. The offer that Gaara knew Naruto was already silently expectant of without as much as hinting at it. The reason why he would even bother to call him so late at night, in the first place.

“Naruto..” the younger of the two swallowed, his cheeks warming up into a color similar to his hair, “Can I.. come over?”

Gaara shifted uncomfortably on his bed, brows furrowed in nervousness. He was certain of what the answer would be, but that didn't stop him from feeling so afraid of it. There was always the diminutive possibility that Naruto would say no. The possibility of rejection. The rejection that Gaara feared more than anything.

Rejection from Naruto.

“Yeah, I guess,” Naruto muttered, pouting his lower lip and glaring childishly at the wall, “See you in five.”

“Oka--”

And the call dropped.

Gaara's hold on the phone loosened, his feelings a bit hurt.

But that was nothing new. Naruto didn't mean it, anyway. The way he acted. Naruto was just.. frustrated. Yeah. That's what it was. And Gaara would do anything at all to make it better.

Standing from his crossed position on the bed, the redhead quickly dressed into something more presentable. He scoured through his closet for clothes he knew Naruto would like, and pulled out a pair of tight, blue jeans and band-t. The butterflies soaring within his stomach made the dressing a little difficult, but Gaara didn't mind it.

He was going to see Naruto. His best friend, his only friend. The one he cared about the most. The one he'd do quite honestly anything for.

“Where are you going, Gaara?” Temari asked, watching with wide, blank eyes at the way Gaara was stampeding down the flight of stairs as if his last few minutes of life depended on it. It was excruciatingly rare to see Gaara so enthusiastic about something. About anything. Let alone, in the middle of the night. “It's pretty late out, you know..”

Gaara turned towards his sister, only to look away just as quickly. She didn't quite know about his secret fascination towards his best friend, and she most definitely didn't have to find out about it right now.

“I'm gonna get some fresh air.”

“Like hell you are, little bro,” Kankuro interjected, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere next to Temari, “It's past midnight, there's more than enough 'fresh' air to go around here!”

Gaara slowed in his actions, turning towards his older brother. He knew that it wasn't long until Temari gave her two cents, saving him the trouble of trying to convince Kankuro otherwise. Gaara was inwardly thankful. Temari was always so good to him.

“Oh, Kankuro. He rarely goes out as it is,” she smiled, patting her brother on the shoulder gingerly, “Just let him for a while. He never causes any trouble, anyway.”

Gaara watched with a blank expression at the way Kankuro's features slowly began to soften.

The butterflies in his stomach were starting to give him the chills. The mere notion of getting to see Naruto was always so exciting, never failing at leaving the redhead in a squirming, love-stricken pile of mess.

“Fine. Whatever.”

And with that, Gaara rushed out the door.

“Be careful, Gaara! Don't forget your pepper-spray!”

**oOo**

The walk to Naruto's house was always a long one.

Dangerous, too, considering Naruto seemed to live in the heart of all places bad. But it was all worth it. More than worth it, even, when Gaara was finally met with a set of blazing blue eyes that never failed at taking his breath away.

“Hey! You're here!”

A small smile tugged its way onto Gaara's lips, ensuing for a sight that was exceptionally rare; a sight that only Naruto got to see. No one made Gaara smile the way Naruto did. Hell, no one made Gaara smile, in general.

The butterflies, Gaara felt, began to transcend against his belly and through his innards. The feeling was overwhelming. His legs grew weaker with every second that passed.

Naruto was just so amazing.

Bright, flavescent strands of thick, unruly hair splayed all over the place, defying any logic of gravity. Blue, gleaming eyes that sparkled with an unequivocal confidence that left Gaara melting into a pile of goo brightened the gloomy darkness of the night. Skin that mixed with an unusual shade of ecru and roseate, pretty, tattooed cheeks, a pierced lip, a perfectly-shaped mouth.. None of it ever failed to leave Gaara in a dreamlike, lackadaisical state.

How could someone so handsome, so confident, ever befriend someone like.. him?

“H-hi..” the redhead let out weakly, looking away much slower than he would have liked. He didn't want Naruto thinking something else, after all. That would end everything, surely.

“Come in, man. Make yourself at home!”

Stepping inside quite shyly, Gaara was met with an obvious mess. Textbooks scattered the place, plates (still smeared with food and the like) sitting on random surfaces, shirts, CDs, video-games.. If Temari saw any of this, she'd certainly die of a heart-attack.

“Sit down, I'll bring us something to drink.”

And Gaara did.

Green, chromatic eyes watched as Naruto strode himself towards the kitchen, his long, built figure forcing a veil of pink unto Gaara's cheeks. The fact that Naruto was walking around shirtless didn't ease anything, either.

Surely Naruto worked out nonstop to maintain that kind of figure.

Gaara couldn't help but notice the way Naruto's abs were becoming more and more apparent, pecs more obvious, and his biceps much thicker than they were the first time they'd met. Which was about, say, four years ago? Gaara, a freshman, Naruto, a senior. At the age of eighteen, Naruto already had a body to die for.

Gaara could clearly recall the way girls flocked like baby chicks around him, prying, and begging for attention. And the only thing that made them come back every time was that Naruto gave it to them.. in more ways than one. Which was the total opposite of what Sasuke Uchiha would do.

Gaara, however.. He was more of a ghost in high school. Still is, now that he thought about it.

The day Naruto had asked him to be his Chemistry partner three years ago, was the day Gaara had fallen helplessly in love.

“Here,” Naruto suddenly said, snapping the redhead out of his depressing trance. “I know you don't drink and shit, but it doesn't hurt to try everything at least once.” And then he smiled. One of those smiles.

The same smile that Gaara replayed in his mind over and over every night.

Shyly taking hold of the can of beer, Gaara nodded softly in appreciation. He didn't quite know what to say. He was overwhelmed with emotions, and those hellish butterflies prodding inside his body weren't making things easier for him.

He could smell the intoxicating scent of Naruto's masculine cologne, the tangy waft of that yellow hair, the ramen he must have eaten earlier, the smell of oranges on his hands..

His senses were most definitely on meth, Gaara concluded.

“Thank you..”

“Don't sweat it,” the taller of the two said, throwing himself on the couch in front of the redhead.

“Hey, why are you so quiet? Not that you aren't always, but I haven't seen you in a while.”

He was right. Today would make twenty-seven days, ten hours, and twenty-three minutes.

“I'm sorry.. It's just--”

It would rain dogs the day Naruto would let Gaara finish a sentence.

“Haha, I know, I know. Those siblings of yours must've been a pain when you told'em you were coming over,” Gaara watched shyly at the way Naruto took a gulp of his beer. “Speaking of which, how's Temari?”

Gaara knew of the fling Naruto had with Temari a few years back.

But that all changed the moment Temari met her new and current fiancee, who just happened to be the laziest living organism alive. Gaara figured that it was Shikamaru's impassiveness and submissive personality that drove Temari to fall crazy in love with him for reasons that he didn't quite want to start imagining...

The day he found a whip in Temari's room was the day he decided that he wouldn't even ask.

“She's fine,” Gaara said, taking a misleading sip of his beer, “I guess..”

“Ha! When's the wedding? She preggers yet?”

Naruto looked awfully mellow in that lax position of his on the couch. Arms splayed out, legs spread in a notion of dominate manliness.. Gaara couldn't help but to momentarily stare before answering.

“N-no.. I mean, I don't think so,” he cleared his throat nervously, awkwardly sitting up straight in his seat.

Those blue eyes wouldn't stop studying him, watching him carefully, catching sight of every last uncomfortable movement Gaara made on that god-awfully hard couch. He felt like he would die from the sheer amount of tension he was barely managing through.

“You look stiff, man. What's wrong? You don't like it?” Naruto asked, giving the smaller boy a quizzical look.

“N-no! I mean, yes, I do.. It's just, I feel like I'm..” Gaara swallowed whatever was left of his laughable amount of pride, “Boring you..”

Naruto then burst out into laughter.

The timid sheen of green eyes watched quietly at the heart-throbbing sight, a veil of blush consuming Gaara's pale face. Anything Naruto did, it seemed, made his heartbeat become irregular and fleeting.

“No, of course not! Better having you around than that bastard,” a sudden gleam of annoyance crossed Naruto's whiskered features, thinking back on what his asshole of a 'boyfriend' had done earlier that day.

Gaara retreated back into his shell at the mere mention of Sasuke, a forlorn look on his face. He'd forgotten the reason Naruto even wanted him there, in the first place.

He was just a cheerleader, after all.

An ear to talk to when there was no one else. A disposable transmitter. Gaara looked down at his knees, feeling stupid for having even thought of the situation any other way.

“I mean, fuck. Whenever we're not arguing or kicking each other's asses, we have a hell of a time! He's a great fuck, and so am I,” the blond, twenty-two year-old ranted, taking a long gulp of his ice-cold beer. “You'd think that would be enough, right?”

Gaara nodded slowly, reckoning he might as well do what he went there to do.

The fact that Sasuke and Naruto were constantly intimate, however, tore at Gaara's heartstrings.

To be so close to someone so perfect, someone so handsome and confident.. The redhead seethed in his own cesspool of untold jealousy, drowning in it, dying slowly.

Naruto would never love someone like him.

Sasuke was attractive, Gaara could regrettably admit. He was tall, with a deep, arrogant voice, sharp eyes, stylized hair he must've spent grands on every year, raised from a wealthy family, good genes, intelligent, employed, the list went on and on.

He, Gaara thought, was a joke in comparison.

What did he have to offer? He was short, thin, didn't have the best of hair, totally friendless, socially-awkward, didn't drink or smoke, and he was most definitely not rich in any way.

His green eyes dimmed, and he stared down at his hands, (which played with themselves gracelessly on his lap), destroyed and defeated.

Hopeless. Hopelessly in love with the perfection sitting in front of him.

“--I mean, the least he could have done was tell me, you know? The fucking nerve. I'll have a great time pounding his ass into the ground tomorrow, though,” the tangent continued, and the more it did, the more Gaara felt like digging a hole and dying in it. What he would give to make Naruto happy, to make him feel appreciated.. To do anything at all for him. “That asshole doesn't even last, anyway. Did you know that? Haha! I bet he gets it from his brother. Those guys are infertile, I tell you! No wonder Itachi gets constantly divorced and flaked on. Hahaha.”

Gaara seeped himself into the couch, the weight of all the world's oceans melding themselves unto his shoulders. Would Naruto even notice if he were just to get up and leave..?

Of course he wouldn't.

“Hey man,” green eyes looked up slowly towards the blue ones that awaited them, a concerned expression on the blond's face. “Sorry, I don't mean to rant the fuck out of this shit. Are you alright, though..? You look like you're about to flip over dead.”

Gaara forced the tension out of his face, quickly nodding his head. The last thing he wanted was to be another burden to Naruto.

“I'm fine. Just.. Worried about Monday's exam.”

The excuse was laughable to anyone else, as exam's were more than over. But since Naruto was already up and going at the nearby University, Gaara deemed he had nothing to really trip over.

“Oh, that. Yeah, those blow.”

Gaara gave a curt nod, and then, the formidable, stifling set of sweaty balls which was known as awkward silence fell upon them.

A set of green eyes lowered shyly, while a set of blue bore holes into the much smaller redhead.

Gaara was cute.

Gaara was irresistibly cute.

So cute, in fact, that Naruto couldn't stop staring.

Sure, he liked his bottoms to put up a little fight, have a taller stature, and play football, and whatnot, but damn.. Gaara was cute. Not, like, girl cute. Though Naruto sure loved that kind of cute, too, but just.. a different kind of socially-awkward, I'm-totally-crushing-on-you cute.

He smiled a dashing smile, and leaned in, elbows resting on his knees as he held the can of beer limply in his left hand.

“You like me, don't you?”

The question hit Gaara like a ton of bricks.

His light-green eyes widened at unachievable size, and he was forced to look up, the butterflies within his stomach reviving and soaring within him at a sudden, incoherent rate. His heart was just about ready to explode, and those blue, magical eyes looking deeply into what seemed his soul was.. daunting. Distressing.

He felt a hotness overcome him, and Gaara was sure he'd break into cold sweat at any given moment.

His throat lied frozen, choked, with all of the words he wished he could've said but couldn't.

Everything he'd ever felt for Naruto.. lost inside the abysmal hole of what was himself. He could never tell him. No. He couldn't.

“I..” Green eyes went back and forth to the sides like pendulums; nervous, heart-rate fleeting out his chest, “I-I..”

“It's fine. I know you do, you know. I'm not that dumb,” Naruto whispered, two of his fingers now holding Gaara's chin up in a notion to force eye-contact. “Actually, I've known for a while now.”

Gaara met eyes with those god-graced ones again, and he swore that his heart had stopped working for the integral of a few seconds. He was so close to him now.. The most beautiful person that he could ever conjure to exist.. So close, so perfect, touching him.

“I.. i-it's not---”

“Don't lie to me, Gaara,” the older of the two lulled, leaning in so close that his lips touched the outer of the redhead's flushing cheek, “You want me, right?”

“N-naru---”

“Want me inside you?”

Gaara then melted into a heap of twittering caramel as if on cue to the devilish words.

A heat seared into his body that he only ever felt at night while he secretly masturbated to thoughts of a certain somebody. The redhead could only but limply stare back, his breath hitching into quiet pants.

“You do, don't you?” Naruto cooed, placing butterfly kisses unto the side of Gaara's trembling face. “Answer me.”

“I-I... Y-yes..”

“Hehe, I knew it,” and with a toothy smirk, Naruto pulled away, standing before a very nervous Gaara. “Don't worry, what the bastard doesn't know won't hurt him.”

Gaara stared wide-eyed at the obvious tent before him. A thick, twitching rod of muscle lied censored by the fabric of Naruto's ink-tainted jeans.

A surge of blood traveled to the inner of Gaara's thighs, feeling as his own dick began to become agitated from within his pants in the extent of a few seconds.

Naruto looked huge. Like, if-this-went-in-you-you'd-cry huge.

“Well, come on,” Naruto muttered, his brows slanting in a notion of confusion as to why Gaara's lips weren't already wrapped around him. “Take it out.”

Gaara looked up at him shyly, green eyes broad in raw embarrassment. Gaara had never done anything like this before. He even thought twice about watching porn. And when he did, he closed the window seconds after, his cheeks as red as his hair.

Eager to please the object of his only felicity and reason, however, Gaara lifted his lithe, shaky fingers towards the thick, leather belt encircling Naruto's waist ever so sensually. The man's hips were beautiful. Muscle encased them, a very apparent V-line flowing down towards his nether areas. Gaara felt like he'd die.

“Yeah, that's it,” the taller of the two mumbled, his voice husky and aroused. His blue eyes lied partially lidded, carefully watching the redhead from above. “You've never sucked dick, have you..?”

Gaara bashfully shook his head no, avoiding those bright, blue eyes that he was sure were observing his every move. He stopped in his process of unbuckling the belt, however, when Naruto impatiently did it for him, tossing the heavy leather unto the floor.

“Have you eaten pussy?”

Gaara shook his head to the side again, watching with a blatant pink on his face as Naruto unzipped his pants right before his eyes.

“Get on your knees, sitting down makes it harder.”

And he did.

“Lick it. I'll guide you.”

Right at that moment, a thick, long, substantive rod of muscle brushed gently against Gaara's nose. Green eyes widened in disbelief, staring at the well-endowed muscle before him. If he were to compare his to the blond's, he'd surely be left in shame.

Eager to go about Naruto's commands, however, and to make one of his many fantasies with him finally come true, Gaara wrapped a small hand around the hard, meaty pole, his tongue leaving his mouth only to lick shyly somewhere at the tip. Naruto winced a little at the ministration, though clearly impatient and frustrated. He never was one for virgins.

“Come on, suck on it,” he ordered, taking a harsh hold on Gaara's soft batch of blood-red hair. “Quit teasing.”

And with that, Naruto gored himself unto the shorter boy's throat with a violent popping sound, ensuing a circling motion with his hips to make sure he buried himself all the way into that soft, wet, virginal canal.

“Sh-shit.. Fuck..”

Green eyes shot open, tears welling up beneath the blackened rims. The sudden impact and the gagging feeling within his throat was unbearable. It hurt, and he could hardly breathe. Gaara brought his hands to Naruto's naked hips, attempting to pull away with a pushing motion. He was no match, however, for the brute force of the older man's arms.

“Take it, come on, take it, bitch,” he muttered, his words laced with arousal and increasing lust. The sight of Gaara's adorable face being fucked to the brim was certainly overwhelming, and the tightness of it all didn't make it any easier for Naruto to try and control himself. He was never one for gentle sex, after all. “A-ahh.. Yeah.. fuck.”

Gaara could feel Naruto's massive dick stabbing into the inner core of his throat over and over again, and he would wince painfully each time. Tears were already spilling from his reddened cheeks, remnants of the constant gagging he was being forced to valve down. The room was filled with the shameless sound of his throat being constantly taken, resonating mules from deep within his vocal chords ensuing for a sensuous strangling sound every time Naruto would plunge all the way in.

He was a lifeless doll against the love of his life, moving and being dragged at the other's own selfish pace.

Beginning to feel his eyes rolling back into the back of his skull from lack of much-needed air, Gaara could feel his esophagus dangerously tightening around the throbbing rod of muscle that slid so frantically in and out of his throat. Naruto seemed to have been enjoying the feeling, however, since his speed only increased, pillaging himself into Gaara more furiously than before.

The feeling was incredible.

Naruto hadn't known such friction existed. He could feel every curvature of the redhead's gullet rubbing against every inch of his pulsing prick, coating it with spit and indescribable warmth. Naruto relished in the feeling, stabbing himself at an unforgivable pace as he threw his head back, closing his eyes in euphoria.

“Sh-shit, Gaara.. I'm g-gonna..”

Blue eyes looked down towards the lifeless-looking boy, yellow brows slanting at the way Gaara's mouth lied perfectly corked by his prick. His lips, those sinfully pinkish, little lips, slid wetly unto him in an up-and-down motion, the green of those black-rimmed eyes disappearing into their sockets. Tears splayed like rivers from out of Gaara's eyes, and Naruto nearly died.

It was so hot, and he came. Hard.

A thick, boiling liquid went straight down Gaara's throat, and into his stomach. Before the last of it could disappear into the redhead, however, Naruto quickly slid out of the mangled throat; only to spurt what was left of his orgasm all over Gaara's heavily-reddened face.

Fat clumps of his seed dripped lewdly from Gaara's cheeks, and unto the floor. Some of it remained splattered thick on the redhead's nose, forehead, chin, and lips. Naruto didn't fail to notice as some slipped inside unto that pink, lilliputian tongue when Gaara collapsed unto the floor, gasping and panting for much-needed air; his small hands holding frantically unto his violated throat.

Green eyes winced in lingering pain, naked brows clasped in embarrassment.

But it didn't matter. The way Naruto had fucked his throat raw.. the fact that he nearly fainted from loss of air. Nope. It didn't matter. None of it did.

Gaara was madly in love, after all. And he would do anything.

“Ah, fuck.. That was so good,” the blond panted, watching lasciviously at the way Gaara struggled to breathe.

Naruto then decided that he wasn't quite done yet, and he slid out of his jeans.

Gaara watched dazedly with lidded eyes, the body of a god making its presence known inside the stifled room. Every bare curve of Naruto's muscular figure sent Gaara into the compounds of arousal, his own dick hardening and reaching full length beneath the constriction of what was now his jeans.

He sat up, soiled face and all, as he continued to shamelessly stare at the nude epitome standing before him.

“Like what you see?” Naruto asked musingly, smirking a toothy grin as one of his hands pumped lazily at his re-hardening erection.

Gaara blushed, looking away shamefully.

“Come on, take it off, babe,” the blond cooed, taking a seat on the couch behind him, hand still pumping in place. “I wanna see what you've been keeping underneath those clothes all of these past years.”

Gaara wasn't exactly proud of his body.

Let alone, proud enough to allow someone else to see it. His arduous feelings for Naruto, however, overwhelmed his insecurities, and he stood, proceeding to do what was ordered of him. Naruto watched carefully with greedy, blue eyes as Gaara began to lift his t-shirt, revealing pale, unseen skin which lied taut from lack of muscle.

Naruto's dick, if possible, stiffened further.

Naruto knew that Gaara was the complete opposite of Sasuke. Physically, too, even. And it turned him on.

Turned him on so much that he could already feel his balls retreating against him, threatening a hasty release at the way Gaara was stripping so distressingly slow.

Small, pale fingers went about the last of his clothes, cheeks bathed bright in red. Gaara couldn't begin to explain the intense amount of humiliation he was going through. Undressing himself before his fantasy's eyes, showing what he'd never shown to even himself in the mirror, the cold air of the room dancing through the crevices of his naked body.. It was all so perturbing.

What if Naruto didn't like what he saw? Would he reject him and throw him out..?

Closing his eyes tightly shut, Gaara allowed his boxers to fall to the ground, revealing his own painfully erected dick to the world. Naruto licked his lips, intent on the adorable pole of hardened meat.

“Fuck.. You're hot,” the blond hissed, rubbing the tip of his prick. “Turn around, bend over, let me see.”

And Gaara did.

Though humiliating, and rather degrading, he did.

He bent down in the middle of that room, and he damned well turned around for Naruto to see. His cheeks burned with blood, and his brows clasped in shame, but he regretted none of it.

His feelings for Naruto seared, transcended, never to descend. A fleet of emotion, a fleet of love. He'd do anything.

Gaara was hopelessly in love, after all.

“Shhhit,” Naruto chuckled, standing to approach the plump backside of the smaller boy. “So that's what you've had all along, Gaara. Come on, rub that ass against me.”

And he did.

Gaara could feel the tip of that thick, hot pole between his cheeks, and as much as he was embarrassed to admit, it aroused him heavily. Prodding at his hole, smearing pre-cum against him, it was like something out of his dreams.

Impatient, and sexually flustered, Naruto took a rough hold of one of those thin hips, rubbing his cock between Gaara in an up and down motion, watching as the tip disappeared and reappeared from between those pale asscheeks. Naruto let out a low growl, probing forcibly at the puckered hole with the apex of his dick.

Gaara shuddered quietly, his arms pushing against the nearby wall for balance.

“A-Ahh...”

And then, as quickly as it happened, the warm feeling disappeared.

Slightly disappointed, Gaara dared himself to turn around, his ass still offered in the air as he caught sight of Naruto sitting on the couch again, watching him, a smile on his charming face.

“Come here.”

Gaara quickly adhered to the command, approaching the lecherous blond as his own boner throbbed painfully from beneath him. His face, he could feel, was still heavily flushed, but he willed himself to speak.

“W-would you.. Like me to, again?” the smaller redhead offered, his green eyes fogged in both want and confusion. He wasn't quite sure what to do in these situations, after all, since he'd relied solely on Naruto for commands the past hour.

“What? Suck my dick?” Naruto chuckled, watching at the way Gaara's eyes lowered to the side at the blatant humiliation. “Nah.. Here,” and with that, he sprawled himself down on the couch, his thick, extensive muscle jutting shamelessly into the air.

“Fuck yourself on it.”

Gaara's eyes widened at the request, his lips parting in disbelief.

Fuck himself on it..?

Was he supposed to.. Wait, he didn't quite think that Naruto would really want to go this far with him. He was still technically with Sasuke.. Wasn't this the worst form of cheating?

“W-what..?” he let out rather dumbly, his eyes still fixated on that frightening rod of sheer muscle.

“You heard me. Fuck your ass on it,” the blond's voice was almost nonchalant, as if this were an every day thing (which it probably was), making Gaara blush even more.

Wanting to please, however, the redhead shyly began to straddle himself on the larger body, the lower end of his anatomy rubbing against Naruto's toned abs.

The feeling was vindictive.

Without really meaning to, Gaara rubbed himself a little on the solid expanse of skin, desperate for any form friction. When he felt as though he was somewhat prepared (which was probably never, but still), Gaara lifted his hips just centimeters above the jutting prick beneath him.

“W-will it.. hurt..?” he asked, his voice timid and soft.

Naruto gave him a mischievous grin and chuckled, “'Course not.”

Convinced, and frantic to keep Naruto interested in whatever he wanted from him, Gaara slowly began to impale himself, unprepared, on Naruto's wet, twitching dick.

It hadn't even been an inch, and it already started to hurt. Like hell.

“A-ahh.. It hurts..” Gaara winced, stopping himself before any more of it could get inside.

Naruto, however, differed.

He gave the redhead above him a sort of frown, his yellow brows furrowed in piling frustration. He knew virgins were prudes, but who knew It would be this bad?

“It's your first time, isn't it?”

“Y-yes..”

“Don't worry. I'll be gentle.”

If 'gentle' meant cleaving yourself inside without as much of a warning, then Naruto would win a medal.

“AHHH..! O-oww..! F-fuck..!”

The pain was unimaginable, and Gaara nearly fainted from the sheer force of Naruto's initial penetration.

His virgin muscles clenched tightly and desperately around the thick infiltration, his asshole hugging and clasping around the base of Naruto's dick as if it were a lifeline. Small, pale hands clawed roughly at Naruto's toned chest, hysterically trying to will some of the pain away. His ass felt as if it were on fire, and the fact that Naruto had already began to thrust himself out was tearing Gaara from the inside out.

“P-please... a-ahh.. s-stop.. It h-hurts..”

Naruto threw his head back in euphoria, grinding his hips upwards to feel more of that unforgivably small and narrow canal. He'd never felt anything like it before. Gaara was the tightest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of putting his dick in, and there was no way in the deepest fuck that he was going to stop now.

“S-shutup.. Move, bounce on my dick, come on..” Naruto's words were harsh, hissed through clenched teeth. Gaara attempted to pull himself off of the agonizing intrusion, only to be slammed back in, courtesy of Naruto's brute strength.

Angry with arousal, Naruto took hold of Gaara's hips and slid himself out to the tip, watching at the way the head brushed against the gaping virginity of the other. A thing string of pre-cum connected the slit of his cock to Gaara's asshole, forcing Naruto's body to shudder.

Fuck, this guy was hot.

“Turn around and fuck yourself on my cock,” he ordered, letting go of the redhead's waist.

Trying his absolute best to sheath the lingering pain away, and absolutely frantic to please what he wished was his, Gaara turned himself around, displaying his tight, pale ass before the other's feverish, blue eyes.

Clenching his eyes closed, and trying to forget the fact that he was so horribly exposed, Gaara graphically submerged himself unto the dick beneath him to the hilt, causing the entirety of it to disappear inside of him.

The feeling was untellable.

A hot, corpulent intrusion of dewy semen and pre-cum filled him to the brim, causing snakes of electricity to course up his spine. He could feel Naruto's balls pressing against his own, his unattended dick twitching and pleading for attention from between his spread thighs. Thick juice slipped from the slit of Gaara's cock, pooling a mess of it on the underside of his fucked asshole which still encased Naruto's prick inside.

Gaara's mouth snapped open wide, letting out a cry of passionate arousal. He began to carefully penetrate himself, displaying a show for Naruto's eager, blue eyes to quench their thirst upon.

Naruto winced at the lewd sight, watching godlessly at the way the skin on Gaara's ass clenched and unclenched around him, swallowing whatever pre-cum managed to slip from their graphic conjunction. He could feel every ridge, every hot, tepid inch of that strangling canal, and he almost wished he could die while having sex with Gaara.

Sasuke could never compare to something like this.

Something so tight. So pretty and small.

“S-shit.. Tell me you love it,” Naruto ordered, not taking his eyes away from the explicit, money-worth show Gaara was unwittingly giving.

Managing to hear the command from behind the relentless slapping of his ass against Naruto's pelvis, Gaara opened his mouth to speak, hoping that his words would at least manage coherency.

“I.. I l-love it..” he wheezed, resembling a whore in heat. Whatever composure or shyness was left in the redhead flew right out the open window as he repeatedly fucked himself on Naruto's cock, his balls slapping with the ones below them.

Naruto hissed a breath, meeting his hips with every fuck that Gaara graced him with.

“That you're a slut.. A cock-hungry slut.”

Gaara winced, feeling his own dick twitching wildly as the spasm of orgasm pulled and writhed from within him.

“I'm a cock.. h-hungry slut..!”

“Bite on my dick. Squeeze it. Eat it, motherfucker. Come on.”

And Gaara did.

The tight rings of his ass compressed and ground against the heated fuck-pole of the other as tightly as possible. That was enough to cause the coil inside his pelvis to burst into the delirium of intense orgasm. Green eyes shot open, brows slanted deeply into immeasurable pleasure. A long stream of thick semen shot sporadically from Gaara's pink prick, soiling the couch beneath them.

“A-ahh..!”

The howl was long and shrill, causing Naruto's cock to twitch in unison to the momentary contractions Gaara's fuckhole gifted him with, allowing some of the liquid from inside of the redhead to slip out unto the base of his dick.

Yellow brows furrowed, his desire for the much shorter redhead growing ravenous.

“Don't you dare stop, you slut.. Keep going.”

A few more frivolous, clamorous thrusts, and Naruto's cock was milked to the core.

He could feel the thick dew shooting up into the innermost caverns of the redhead's ass, and he shivered at the thought. Several strings and rivers of white liquid pillaged frantically from out of the other's now gaping ass when Naruto finally pulled out, causing an insanely lewd view to be beheld.

Gaara gasped for breath, his face caked in red and humiliation.

He didn't even want to imagine what Naruto had witnessed back there..

“Suck on it, taste yourself,” Naruto hissed, standing from the couch as he pumped against his dick feverishly unto Gaara's sweaty, soiled face.

Amazingly so, his mammoth of an erection hadn't faltered even then.

Gaara barely managed to keep his eyes open at that point as his small, pale hands reached out once again for the saturated, pulsing muscle. He was eager to please, even if it would cause him the very last of his strength.

Naruto watched intently at the way Gaara suddenly engulfed him again, that mischievous little tongue wrapping itself in circles around the base of his cock. Naruto shuddered, relishing the feeling.

“You like that? The taste of yourself?”

Gaara nodded vehemently, his green eyes looking up towards the blond above.

“You dirty slut, of course you do.”

Reaching for his phone (which sat conveniently on the small table behind him) Naruto smiled at the boy beneath him, pink lips still sliding up and down his sullied cock.

“Say cheese.”

There was a flash. Then there was two. Three, four, five.

Each one blinded Gaara's eyes, but he managed to keep them open the way Naruto had demanded him to.

After the last picture, Naruto pulled the redhead off of him by the hair, twisting the younger boy's head around to take a good look at it.

Gaara dangled lifelessly in the cold air of the room; pillaged, ravaged, and entirely plundered.

Naruto chuckled to himself, leaning down to kiss that oh, so dirty mouth.

Gaara baked into a heavy blush, the completely foreign feeling of lips against his own overwhelming him to the core.

Naruto Uzumaki had been his first kiss, his first fuck, his first blowjob, his first love.. His first everything.

“Show me your ass, I want a picture of it.”

And Gaara did.

Placing two tanned fingers into the loose hole, there was a final flash of the phone, and Gaara was slapped on the ass in a notion of finality. Gaara then collapsed onto the floor in fatigue, his ass stinging and contracting back to its normal size as Naruto watched from above, a triumphant smirk on his charming face.

“You look good like that, you know.”

A weak smile graced soiled lips.

“R-really..?”

“Yeah. Really.”

He would say it.

Yes. This time he would definitely say it.

It was his last chance, there wouldn't be any other opportunity to tell him. He'll tell him this time. Let him know exactly how he felt those past four, grueling years.

“N-naruto, I---”

A sudden, ear-stinging noise then flooded the room. A noise that sounded much like a ring-tone.

Turning his attention away from Gaara, Naruto quickly lit a cigarette between his lips, and answered the phone-call, rushing towards his room without even as much as looking at the naked redhead crashed blatantly on the floor, lips still parted in mid-sentence.

“Sasuke? What the hell do you want, bastard?”

Gaara still smiled, however.

“I love you..”

It didn't matter.

It didn't matter that he lied on that floor, naked, used, and seemingly abandoned.

It didn't matter that Naruto did not even bother to hold him after he'd just willingly given away the entirety of his virginity. Didn't matter that Naruto hadn't properly taken his first kiss, or told him that he actually mattered.

It didn't matter that Naruto hadn't done any of those things for him, yet surely did for Sasuke.

Nope. It didn't matter at all.

Gaara's love for Naruto grew.

With every demeaning name, with every phone call, with every quick fuck, and with every night that went by..

His love for Naruto grew.

**oOo**

_Several weeks later._

“Hello?”

“Gaara?”

“Yes..”

“We broke up just now. Can you come over?”

“Of course, Naruto..”

“Gaara?”

“Yes?”

“Wanna go steady? You know, maybe catch a movie later tonight?”

“I..” Flustered, face flushed. The love of his life.. Could it possibly be? “Go steady..?

“You know..” a light chuckle, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“I.. y-ye--”

“One sec, babe. Fucker's calling me.”

And Gaara waited on the other line.

A minute, ten minutes, twenty minutes, perhaps an entire hour had passed. But it didn't matter.

It didn't matter because his love for Naruto would continue to grow, anyway.

And it did.

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still contemplating whether I should make this multi-chapter or not.. oh well, we'll see. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Until next time. xx


End file.
